


Don't Tickle A Tiny Angel

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Shrinking, Tickling, Wingfic, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dean, stop teasing him,” Sam said reprovingly, his face firmly stuck in bitchface #458.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Aw, but he’s so cute. I mean, look at him Sam! With his itty bitty wings and his tiny trenchc- OW!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tickle A Tiny Angel

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this hilarious artwork by jennilah on tumblr](http://jennilah.tumblr.com/post/140613281721/tfw-ur-friend-de-ages-and-the-spell-wears-off-mid)  
> I didn't de-age Cas, though, just shrunk him :)  
> [Come and say hi to me on tumblr here](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com)

“Dean, stop teasing him,” Sam said reprovingly, his face firmly stuck in bitchface #458.

“Aw, but he’s so cute. I mean, look at him Sam! With his itty bitty wings and his tiny trenchc- OW!”

Dean jerked back in shock, putting his finger in his mouth and sucking on it briefly to lessen the pain. “What’d you do that for, Cas!?”

Leaning against one of the small piles of dusty tomes lying scattered across the table, Cas crossed his arms and glared pointedly at Dean. “You were poking me, Dean. Not to mention deliberately provoking me. What did you think would happen?” It was strange hearing Cas’s customary low-pitched voice coming out of a body that was roughly twice the size of Dean’s hand. It was also probably physically impossible, but hey, they were dealing with a witch’s curse. The rules of physics tended to fly out of the window when it came to witches.

Dean looked at the tiny angel and absolutely did not pout, nope, not at all. “I thought you might slap my finger away or something, not _bite_ it.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I was just trying to lighten the mood,” he added. “Fucking witches, man. Didn’t we agree to stay away from them?”

Sam snorted as he picked up one of the books and started leafing through it. “Tell me about it. But when do things ever work out the way we want it on a hunt?”

“Point,” said Dean, sitting down in one of the chairs close to where Cas was still standing on the table. He fixed the angel with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry Cas, this shouldn’t have happened. We messed up.”

Cas regarded him calmly. “None of us could have known that Nina would do this. She hid her true nature well from us and we were caught off guard.”

That was one way to put it. They’d been investigating some gruesome deaths in Laverne, Oklahoma, that immediately made them think a witch was at work. Posing as FBI agents, they’d only just started interrogating witnesses, and one of them was a 38-year-old housewife by the name of Nina Vargas who’d been the best friend of one of the latest victims. They’d done their homework, of course. Researched her history, even followed her around to see if she was a possible suspect. But she hadn’t set off any alarms, seeming to be completely innocent.

Apparently, they hadn’t been as covert as they thought, though, and when they returned from dinner one evening, Nina was waiting for them in their motel room. The next few moments still remained somewhat of a blur to Dean, but it had ended with a dead witch and a shrunken Cas.

Dean was startled out of his reverie by the sound of Sam snapping the book he was holding shut. “Okay, I’m calling it quits for the night. We’re all exhausted“- He cut off Dean who’d started to protest - “No Dean, just listen. We drove back here immediately after the whole thing went down, and we’d barely gotten any sleep the night before. We’re not going to find the solution right now. Let’s just go to bed and look at this with a fresh pair of eyes in the morning.” Sam turned to Cas and addressed him. “Cas, do you need me to…um…carry you to your room?”

Cas considered the offer for a moment, but eventually shook his head. “No, thank you Sam, I think I will just stay here a bit longer.”

Sam shrugged and said, “suit yourself. Goodnight.” He turned around and left the room, heading for his bedroom.

In an unspoken agreement, Cas and Dean decided to hit the books - which wasn’t an easy thing to do for Cas, as some of the books were actually bigger than him and turning the pages was a bit of a chore. He managed somehow, and the hours ticked by in silence. After a while, though, their concentration started to flag. The curse had done something to Cas’s grace - muted it somehow, made him weak and more human-like. Hence the current feeling of exhaustion he was experiencing.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly, “I think I need to go and rest to regain my strength. Could you – “ He hesitated. Dean looked up from his book, and figured out pretty quickly what Cas was trying to ask him. He stood up, and without a further word gently picked up Cas and held him out awkwardly in front of him with stretched arms. What he really wanted to do, was cradle the angel in his arms, but he knew that would have been crossing a line.

“C’mon Cas, let’s go. I’ll drop you off in your room.” Cas nodded, ducking his head and desperately trying to hide the blush gracing his cheeks. Dean pretended not to notice because – hey, this situation was weird as hell and he wasn’t about to make it even more awkward for them.  

When they reached Cas’s room, Dean figured he might as well drop Cas on his bed so he didn’t have to walk all the way there on his short legs. “Okay, Cas, do you need anything else before I go?” Dean asked after he’d put Cas down on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge.

Cas looked at him, his eyes tired and sad. “No Dean, I’m fine. Go.”

Dean knew he should just turn around and leave. But Cas looked so lost, so small – literally and figuratively –, his body moved forward without his permission. Before he could stop himself he had already reached out and started _tickling_ Cas with a few fingers of each hand, targeting his ribs, belly and sides. Cas was stunned for a moment, but then he burst out in surprised laughter, which quickly devolved into grunts and snorts and “Dean! S-s-top!” his wings twitching wildly behind him. But Dean was on a roll now, and figured he might as well go the whole nine yards and tease Cas a bit. “Who’s the cutest little angel?” He cooed mockingly. “You are, yes you are.”

“Dean!” Cas sounded indignant, which was kind of an achievement considering the fact he was gasping with laughter at the same time, and Dean knew that if he had tried this at any other time, he would’ve gotten his ass kicked. But Cas was tiny, so he was relatively safe from retribution, right?

He was barely able to finish that thought when there was a loud popping noise, and he was suddenly touching the smooth, hard planes of Cas’s decidedly _normal sized_ stomach.

Dean froze immediately, tracking his eyes slowly from Cas’s stomach up to his chest and then finally his face. When he locked eyes with Cas, he saw surprise and annoyance at first. But after a few seconds, a glint of something else appeared – something that Dean had seen many times before in Sam’s eyes when one of his pranks was about to come to fruition.

Oh, shit, he needed to run NOW, before –

Cas moved suddenly, grabbing Dean’s arm in a vice-like grip and pulling him down onto the bed. Leaning over him and curving his large wings down on either side of Dean so the hunter had no space to maneuver and was well and truly stuck, he smirked at Dean and said triumphantly, “my turn.”

A couple of doors down, Sam pointedly ignored Dean’s desperate shrieks.


End file.
